El espadachin mas fuerte
by Saikyou9612
Summary: Rorono Zoro el espadachin mas fuerte del mundo se despide de su vida sin ningun arrepentimiento despues de haber cumplido todos sus objetivos solo para descubrir que morir no es tan facil cuando despierta en otro mundo donde los artistas marciales son los guerreros predominantes de este mundo
1. Chapter 1

NO SOY DUEÑO DE PERSONAJES, FRANQUICIAS, IMÁGENES Y TODO ES POR MERO PASATIEMPO SIN FINES DE LUCRO ESPERO LES GUSTE SUGERENCIAS SON BIENVENIDAS

OTRO NUEVO MUNDO

En su vida como pirata Roronoa zoro había vivido numerosas aventuras en numerosos lugares y con numerosas personas aliados, enemigos rivales algunas aventuras más satisfactorias que otras, cuando se unió a su capitán Monkey D. luffy no sabía que esperar, pero definitivamente valio la pena el hacerlo gracias a eso se había convertido en uno de los hombres más fuerte que alguna vez pisaron este mundo y los más importante ¡EL MEJOR ESPADACHIN DEL MUNDO!.

Definitivamente no se arrepentía de nada en su vida podría partir en paz ahora se encontraba en su lecho de muerte tal como lo hizo Mihawk con él había aceptado el desafío de un joven que tenía la intención de convertirse en el mejor espadachín igual que alguna vez él lo deseo, siendo sincero consigo mismo jamás pensó que la derrota sería tan satisfactoria cada pelea que tuvo siempre la luchaba con el objetivo de ganar aunque eso lo matara en el proceso, por supuesto que esta vez no fue la excepción había luchado con todo y perdió.

No se atrevería a poner excusas como que ya estaba viejo o que simplemente no se encontraba en su mejor momento fue superado limpia y justamente el joven que lo derroto tendría un brillante futuro por delante eso al menos hasta que la próxima generación lo alcance justo como le sucedió a él y a su tripulación.

Cuando todos cumplieron sus sueños acordaron el separarse para que cada uno pudiera dejar su legado a su manera a lo largo de los años se encontró ocasionalmente con algunos de ellos algunos formaron familias algunos volvieron a viajar por el mundo y otros simplemente desaparecieron después de su última guerra.

Ahora que se encontraba en su lecho de muerte le invadió un gran deseo de volver a ver a todos Luffy, Robin, Nami incluso a la estúpida ceja risada Sanji pero de momento no puede ser si alguno ya había cruzado al otro mundo esperaba encontrase con ello y los que siguieran con vida esperaba que vivieran muchos años más.

Estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia en esta desolada isla en donde tuvo su ultimo combate el joven que lo derroto hace tiempo que ya se había ido dejándolo a su suerte solo esperaba que si alguien encontrara su cuerpo le pudiera hacer un favor y enterrarlo con sus espadas pero eso sería dejado a la suerte mirando al cielo nocturno perdió la conciencia pensando que sería lo último que vería

Cuando recobro la conciencia estaba preparado para encontrase con básicamente cualquier cosa Dios, El diablo, Buda o quien fuera pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con una de sus antiguas compañeras de tripulación en lo que parecía un pequeño cuarto de una vieja cabaña.

Sin mencionar que después de la disolución de los Mugiwara esta mujer lo siguió durante años afirmando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer pero finalmente se separaron cuando elle decidió quedarse en una isla vecina a Ohara donde se dedicó a dar clases.

Al principio le ofreció quedarse con ella pero era algo imposible para él era un guerrero que nunca podría quedarse por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar cuando recobro la conciencia y la vio se sintió algo aliviado y confundido porque no sabía si estaba muerto o vivo, pero sabía que si estaba vivo no duraría mucho los cortes de su batalla habían llegado a sus órganos internos y corazón aunque el fuera un hombre de gran voluntad no podría ir contra el curso de la vida, decidiendo no perder más tiempo decidió comenzar una conversación con su excompañera de tripulación.

"Oye mujer ¿Estoy Muerto?

-Tan rudo como siempre Zoro-kun

"Solo responde de una vez

-Aun no pero lo estará pronto no hay mucho que se pueda hacer por ti en tu condición actual no creo que ni siquiera Choper pueda salvarte

"Por mi está bien no debí de vivir tanto de cualquier manera

-pudiste haberte quedado conmigo un tiempo ¿sabes? Disfrutar de la vida y esas cosas

"Simplemente no era algo para mí no sirve arrepentirse de lo que pude o no haber echo

-Tienes razón aun que te quedaras las cosas no habrían cambiado mucho ¿Y bien algún último deseo?

"Solo entiérrame con mis espadas, me da igual donde sea puedes plantarme incluso en ese estúpido jardín tuyo, sería adecuado que la mujer demonio tenga enterrado a un verdadero demonio en su jardín

-Vaya Zoro-kun podrías ser más honesto contigo mismo y decirme simplemente que aun muerto quieres estar cerca de mí.

"!Cállate mujer! Es solo que mi isla esta demasiado lejos como para que me lleves antes de que me pudra en el océano.

-Fufufufufufufu está bien solo asegúrate de guardarme un lugar en ese infierno tuyo al que seguramente iras, sería algo solitario no tener quien me reciba una vez muera.

"lo que sea mujer solo no me sigas tan pronto quiero tener tiempo para embriagarme solo

-Nunca cambiaras, mostrando preocupación de la manera más extraña

"!Ni moribundo me dejaras en paz¡

-¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?

Después de esa conversación pasaron lo que parecieron horas conversando de banalidades sobre su tiempo como piratas y el tiempo después de ellos incluso su derrota ante el nuevo mejor espadachín del mundo pero Zoro se estaba debilitando ya no podía hablar y le costaba mantenerse despierto.

No sabía qué hora era aunque la ventana parecía estar abierta había perdido la capacidad de distinguir si era de día o de noche ya ni siquiera podía usar haki sabiendo que por fin era su momento se comenzó a despedir de Robin.

"parece que es el momento

-Si eso parece

"Disfruta lo que te quede de vida no quiero verte tan pronto ¡mujer molesta!

-Fufufufufufufu lo hare Hombre sin orientación

Con sus últimos adioses hechos y feliz de haberse encontrado por última vez con Robin dejo de luchar con lo inevitable y dejo que la dulce inconciencia de la muerte lo alcanzara.

Después de la pelea con su amigo de la infancia Ryuto Asamiya, el disimulo número uno del Ryozampaku Shirahama Kenichi por fin pensó que tendría algo de paz, exceptuando el infernal entrenamiento con sus siempre estrictamente amorosos maestros todo debería de volver a la normalidad.

Actualmente se encontraba en otro de sus mortales entrenamientos cortesía de Koetsuji-shishou en una de sus extrañas maquinas que llamo !TIRA HACIA ADELANTE Y REGRESA AL INFIERNO¡ cada vez que se distraía y dejaba de golpear su objetivo inevitable te terminaba regresando a esa odiosa pared que lo terminaría electrocutando.

Sin embargo parecía que hoy había algo diferente en los maestros habían decidido dejarlo ir a tomar un baño temprano y descansar ya que el dia de mañana comenzaría nuevamente las clases, se había tenido que tomar un descanso debido a sus heridas por su pelea con Ryuto pero ya se encontraba mejor gracias a Ma-shishou y Koetsuji-shishou.

Se encontraba en dirección a las aguas termales que había cavado Apachai- shishou había cavado en el bosque cerca del Ryozampaku para relajarse lo más que pudiera pero en cuanto estaba a punto de llegar comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños cerca, al principio pensó que se debería a un animal pero era demasiado ruidoso para ser un ave o una ardilla y aquí no había animales más grandes que pudieran causar tanto ruido.

Decidiendo ir en contra de todos sus instintos comenzó a acercarse al lugar del ruido esperaba encontrar a algún animal atrapado en una de las trampas de Shigure- shishou o a uno de sus maestros con alguna de sus travesuras vaya incluso esperaba que fuera un artista marcial retador que se había perdido.

Lo que nunca espero fue encontrar a un hombre joven de pelo verde recargado sobre un árbol con tres espadas y luciendo como si hubiera desafiado a un ejército, tenía demasiados cortes y moretones, demonios había una gran cicatriz desde su hombro hasta su cintura, si este era un artista marcial seguro que tenía una vida bastante agitada esperaba no llegar a este punto cuando se volviera un maestro.

Quería acercarse para llevarlo a sus maestros, pero algo se lo impedía era como si en el momento en que se atreviera a dar un paso sería decapitado a pesar de que quería ayudar lo mejor sería traer a sus maestros aquí para auxiliar al extraño no podría arriesgarse, emprendió la carrera a toda velocidad al Dojo y cuando llego comenzó a gritar.

"SHISHOUS hay un hombre medio muerto cerca de las aguas termales tienen que ayudarlo

Koetsuji siendo el más sensato se acercó y trato de tranquilizarlo para que pudiera explicarse mejor

-Cálmate Kenichi-kun y explica la situación correctamente

"! Encontré un hombre medio muerto cerca, trate de ayudarlo pero no me puedo acercar se siente como que moriré si doy un paso cerca y ¡Esta armado no quiero que me ataque pensando que soy enemigo!

-Muy bien Kenichi guíame hacia el veremos que se puede hacer

El venerable parecía haber tomado interés por esto y decidió intervenir también.

/Sera mejor que vayamos todos Akisame-kun puede que sea una trampa

-Está bien anciano entre mas mejor

Con esto todos los maestros del Ryozampaku dirigidos por kenichi se acercaron al lugar donde estaba el hombre inconsciente, cuando llegaron todos tuvieron la misma conclusión la descripción de kenichi sobre el hombre no le hacía justicia a su estado estaba gravemente herido e inconsciente pero lo que les sorprendió mas es que tal y como había dicho Kenichi parecía que si cualquiera se atrevía a perturbar el delicado balance en que se encontraba el hombre seria decapitado al instante

Koetsuji estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo por el bien de salvar una vida p

Pero el anciano lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de pedir una explicación el anciano hablo

/Creo que es mejor si me lo dejas a mi Akisame-kun hay que tomar todas las precauciones posibles

-¿Estas seguro anciano?

/Si prepara tu equipo médico en caso de ser necesario

-¡Esta bien!

El anciano preparando la primer estaba de su técnica especial el Seikuken comenzó a acercarse lentamente cuando estaba a unos metros del joven paso algo que no había sentido en años en cuanto el joven abrió sus ojos y lo miro directamente a los suyos pudo sentir un roce con la muerte por que en cuanto sus ojos terminaron de hacer contacto una de sus espadas con funda blanca fue desenvainada y ataco directamente al cuello afortunadamente decidió traer sus guanteletes y pudo protegerse del ataque pero eso no impidió que lo hiciera retroceder unos centímetros.

Seguro que el anciano no estaba usando toda su fuerza pero este hombre se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte hacerlo retroceder era algo que nadie había vuelto a conseguir en varias décadas, decidió que las respuestas tendrían que ser después utilizando más fuerza de la que originalmente planeaba usar golpeo el abdomen del joven provocando que el aire saliera de sus pulmones y creando una pequeña onda atreves de su cuerpo.

Pensó que esto sería todo pero por segunda vez fue sorprendido cuando el joven con su mano libre saco una segunda espada de color negro con una línea roja en medio y trato de cortar su brazo afortunadamente fue detenido por Shigure que detuvo el ataque con su propia espada y Apachai lo había golpeado con un codazo en el cuello mientras que Sakaki y Akisame sostenían sus brazos y Ma lo terminaba de dormir con sus agujas.

Si los demás maestros no lo hubieran detenido seguro hubiera sido herido aun que no estaba usando toda su fuerza no era una excusa para ser descuidado estaba usando el Seikuken y aun así lo sorprendió necesitaba más entrenamiento.

Por bien de la seguridad decidieron atarlo con unas cadenas echas por Shigure y guardar sus espadas además alguien lo estaría vigilando en todo momento habían pasado una semana y el hombre aun no despertaba aun que habían sanado sus heridas lo mejor que podían.

Cuando el Shigure estaba de guardia junto a tochumaru empezó a sentir una gran acumulación de ki pero no era nada parecido a lo que pudo haber sentido antes la descripción más acertada que podía dar era como si un animal que había venido desde el mismísimo inframundo se había despertado y buscaba una presa para atacar al girar para ver al hombre que cuidaba comenzó a entrar un poco en pánico.

Las cadenas que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho siguiendo la técnica del secreto del acero de su padre se veian como su fueran a colapsar en las manos del hombre que se veía como forcejeaba con ellas incluso las que le pusieron en los pies parecían ceder a la tención el Ki salvaje que emanaba no había pasado desapercibido por los demás maestros ni discípulos que inmediatamente corrieron al Dojo principal donde tenían a su improvisado invitado.

En cuanto llegaron los demás maestros sus temores se volvieron realidad cuando las cadenas que tenía tanto en brazos como en pies fueron destruidas por mera fuerza bruta el hombre definitivamente era un maestro uno como nunca antes había visto era sorprendente por decir lo menos hace solo unos días estaba al borde de la muerte.

Todos los maestros inmediatamente se estaban preparando para luchar y someter a su peligroso invitado pero para sorpresa de todos comenzó a hablar.

"¿Dónde demonios estoy?¿Esto es el infierno?

Akisame siendo el experto pacificar que era se apresuró a acercarse y tratar de tranquilizar al invitado.

-Algunos dirían que lo es pero, en su mayoría son jóvenes experimentados, ahora mi querido amigo ¿que fue lo que te ha pasado que terminaste en nuestro patio?

"No lo sé, lo último que supe es que estaba muerto ¿Dónde estoy?

-Te aseguro que no estas para nada muerto, seguro fue difícil mantenerte con vida pero todavía no cruzas al más allá, te encuentras en el Ryozampaku un Dojo en Japón donde se reúnen artistas marciales expertos en su campo.

"¿En que parte del nuevo mundo esta?

-No sé a qué te refieres con nuevo mundo podría mostrarte un mapa si así lo desea para que ubiques donde estas, solo te pediré que disminuyas tu energía estas apunto de matar a nuestros queridos discípulos.

Dichos discípulos actualmente se encontraban aferrados al suelo por su parte Miu no podía ni siquiera levantar la mirada y Kenichi parecía que pronto abandonaría este mundo si el fantasma que salía de su boca era una señal.

Tomando nuevamente control sobre sí mismo y dejando de expulsar su energía Zoro accedió a que le mostraran el mapa cuando el hombre del bigote extraño le entrego dos mapas uno de la ciudad donde se encontraban actualmente y otro del mundo llego a una conclusión si estaba muerto y comenzo hablar.

"Mmmm….. tal parece que si estoy muerto no se parece a nada que haya visto antes

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir joven?

"La última vez que comprobé la geografía del mundo no era así y yo bien podría estar muerto

-Eso es bastante extraño podrías decirme ¿Cómo se llama el último lugar donde estuviste?

"No serviría de nada, no creo que puedas encontrarlo en un mapa de este mundo

-Hooo…. Eso parece sugerir que vienes de otro mundo joven

"Quizás podría ser la verdad no estoy seguro como sea estoy agradecido por haberme cuidado y salvado pero debo irme tengo que explorar para saber que voy a hacer desde ahora.

El venerable que hasta ahora había guardado silencio junto a los demás maestros por fin decidió hablar.

/No seas apresurado joven deberías sanar completamente antes de partir a cualquier lugar

"Basta con lo de joven, probablemente soy tan viejo como tu anciano

/Parece difícil de creer por tu aspecto seguro tienes el cuerpo de un guerrero pero te vez solo un poco más viejo que nuestros discípulos.

Al terminar de decir esto Zoro comenzó a tomar nota del aspecto de los discípulos no parecían mayores de dieciséis o diecisiete años por lo que comenzó a comprobar su propio aspecto lo que le tomo con las guardia baja hasta ahora no había notado un detalle pequeño pero importante tenía su ojo devuelta pidiendo un espejo que la mujer con armas le entrego de inmediato se sorprendió al ver su rosto.

No tenía todas las cicatrices de todas sus batallas a muerte de años aún conservaba su ojo y su pelo una vez gris y delgado volvía a ser ese brillante verde si tuviera que adivinar su aspecto era igual a cuando rescataron a Robin de Enies Loby incluso tenía la misma chaqueta amarilla esto lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Recordaba claramente como muro después de su despedida con Robin cualquier deidad que este del otro lado seguro que lo odia le había negado el acceso a la muerte y lo regreso a otro mundo completamente distinto y más joven tendría que esperar aún más para reunirse con sus camaradas aun no le podría presumir a Kuina que logro ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Tranquilizándose nuevamente dejo el espejo a un lado para dirigirse nuevamente a sus salvadores.

"Bueno seguro que parezco joven pero te aseguro anciano que he vivido tanto como tu

-/Me inclinaría a pensar que eso no es muy correcto pero viendo tu poder y habilidades podría ser cierto

"¿Cuándo viste mis habilidades?

/Bueno cuando te encontramos trataste de matarme

"Ha lo siento por eso cuando estoy inconsiente mi cuerpo reacciona por si solo

/No te preocupes eso solo demuestra que has tenido un espléndido entrenamiento

Ambos hombre comenzaban a entenderse rápidamente después de eso el anciano insistió en ofrecerle una comida y que se quedara un poco más para que descansara cosa que Zoro acepto renuentemente a los demás maestros les ponía un poco de los nervios que el anciano había reconocido que este joven parecía tener un nivel similar al suyo y que podría matar tan fácilmente si esta inconsciente.

Cuando comenzó con la comida todos se presentaron apropiadamente diciendo sus nombres y artes marciales era una suerte que dichos artes también existieron en su vida pasada por que las reconoció todas.

Shigure que había guardado las armas de zoro estaba bastante incomoda el hombre era tan fuerte como el anciano y bastante hábil con las armas se preguntaba que estilo utilizaba como una maestra de las armas quería enfrentarse a él había estudiado las armas del hombre y aun no podía determinar si eran iguales o mejor a las de su padre, no eran de un diseño que pudiera reconocer y todas ellas emanaban una energía como si estuvieran ansiosas por volver con su dueño.

Había intentado usarlas pero cada vez que lo hacia la espadas parecían ponerse más pesadas como si no quieran cortar nada, quería quitarse esta incomodidad de una vez por todas por lo que una vez que acabaron su comida comenzó a hablar inmediatamente con el.

-Tu ten un encuentro conmigo

"Aceptaría con mucho gusto pero no tengo mis armas tendrías que prestarme algunas espadas tres para ser exactos.

-Tenias tres espadas cuando te encontramos las tengo yo

"¡ENSERIO A SI QUE ME SIGUIERON HASTA AQUÍ! Bueno siendo así si me devuelves mis armas luchare tanto como quieras

-Solo una condición no se debe matar

"No te preocupes jamás mataría a nadie por placer

Todos los maestros que por un momento estaban tensos por la situación se sintieron relajados ante esto por lo que había visto el hombre había matado antes pero sus palabras los relajaron sabiendo que Shigure no correría verdadero peligro las palabra del hombre se sentían genuinas pero aun asi había sido un día con muchas emociones por lo que Akisame decidió sugerir dejarlo para mañana.

-Tanto como me gustaría ver un buen partido entre artistas marciales aun estas herido Zoro-kun y necesitas descansar un poco más dejemos esto para mañana puedes quedarte aquí un tiempo más ¿Verdad anciano?

/!Claro! los artistas marciales siempre son bienvenidos aquí

"Esta bien tomare su oferta ¡gracias a todos!

-Te dare tus armas mañana

"Está bien mujer lo esperare

Con esto todos fueron a sus respectivos hogares Zoro no sabía que era lo que debía de proceder no sabía dónde está ni a que se dedicaría en este nuevo mundo no se dejaría morir tan fácilmente simplemente está en contra de sus principios, estaba esperando el Sparring de mañana la mujer parecía buena espadachín.

Parece ser que tendrá que vivir toda una vida nuevamente antes de reunirse con su tripulación no había nada que hacer dejando las cosas para mañana decidió dormir en el colchón que le dejaron en su dojo esperaría mañana el combate y decidiría que hacer.

FIN


	2. ZORO VS SHIGURE

NO SOY DUEÑO DE PERSONAJES, FRANQUICIAS, IMÁGENES Y TODO ES POR MERO PASATIEMPO SIN FINES DE LUCRO ESPERO LES GUSTE SUGERENCIAS SON BIENVENIDAS

El mejor espadachín

Después de la reunión con las personas que lo habían salvado Zoro comenzó a tratar de recordar no podía pensar en nada más que su última pelea por el título del mejor espadachín y su despedida con Robín, cuando cerró los ojos por última vez pensó que se reuniría con sus viejos amigos, tal vez incluso con Luffy.

Después de la disolución de la banda no se tomó la molestia de buscar a nadie, ocasionalmente tenía noticias de algunos, pero a excepción de Robin no volvió a ver a ninguno pero de Luffy jamás volvió a tener noticias, su capitán simplemente desapareció.

Ahora él se encontraba en lo que creía era otro mundo no podía pensar en otra solución más, incluso era joven nuevamente pero era extraño las heridas de su última pelea desaparecieron, y parece como si se estuviera recuperando en su lugar de las heridas de Ennies Loby.

Por más que lo pensaba su situación no tenía ningún sentido estaba seguro que murió, la única solución que se le ocurría era que alguna clase de dios determino que aún tiene cosas por hacer aunque sea otro mundo, pero su objetivo era difícil, no sabía nada de este mundo ni tampoco a donde ir, tal vez vagar nuevamente por el mundo en busca de otro objetivo puede que incluso su lucha de practica con la mujer espadachín lo ayudase, de momento no tenía sentido seguir pensando en eso lo solucionaría el día de mañana por lo que decidió finalmente dormir.

El día siguiente cuando despertó vio la puerta abierta del Dojo donde había dormido no le tomo importancia ya que disfrutaba la brisa fresca de la mañana le recordaba a sus días en el mar pero ahora no sabía que hacer ahora por lo que decidió simplemente esperar sentado frente al dojo y esperar a que sus salvadores aparecieran.

Algo que había notado desde que llego aquí es que su fuerza parecía bastante limitada intent usar cualquiera de los tipos de Haki que conocía pero era bastante difícil, no sentía como que lo hubiera perdido solo que no podía acceder tan fácilmente a él, podía usar su haki de observación y noto que en este hogar empezaban desde temprano, todos estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios y parecía que estaban entrenando.

Sus auras era algo para tener en cuenta todos tenían un poder y habilidad sorprendentes, pero al menos en su opinión no era algo por lo que él se debiera preocupar, examinando más afondo reconoció dos pequeñas auras una de las cuales parecía bastante relaja y otra que estaba en un estado constante de pánico y dolor pero aun así corría a gran velocidad mientras arrastraba a otra de la que suponía era su maestro, pensó que cuando todos estuvieras listos para presenciar el combate ellos mismos irían a él por lo que espero.

Sin embargo mientras esperaba paso algo que no esperaba, un pequeño ratón trataba de llamar su atención mientras picoteaba su pierna con un alfiler mientras cargaba un plato sobre su cabeza con dos tazas de té una normal y otra que parecía sacada de un juego de niños en cuanto lo vio francamente no sabía que hacer o decir.

Durante su vida conoció varios animales inteligentes, algunos incluso fueron sus compañeros de tripulación pero lo que nunca vio fue un mero ratón llevando té, comenzaba a creer que la bebida era para el entonces sin mucho que decir tomo la taza y le agradeció.

"mmmm gracias ratón-san"

Por un momento estaba esperando que le contestara como lo habían echos algunos animales en su mundo pero parece que no tenía esa capacidad, en lugar de eso el ratón simplemente tomo la pequeña taza de juguete y salto sobre su pierna y se sentó.

"Parece ser que encontraste un agradable lugar para sentarte a tomar té, me parece bien solo no lo derrames sobre mi"

Pasaron unos minutos y una chica rubia que suponía era la otra aprendiz del lugar se acerco y comenzo a hablar con el.

-ha? Que bien que ya estas despierto estamos a punto de tomar el desayuno, por favor únetenos mmmmm…. ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

"Ha claro lo siento soy Rorona Zoro, solo Zoro está bien

-Claro Zoro-san, soy Miu furinji, por favor sígueme.

La pequeña rubia lo llevo a un salón donde estaban todos los guerreros que se encontró el dia de ayer pero por alguna razón no encontraba a la espadachín que lo reto, usando un poco de su Haki se dio cuenta que estaba en el techo, decidió no presionar el tema porque después de todo solo era un invitado si quería vigilarlo podía hacerlo todo lo que quisiera.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida, con gusto ofreciéndole donde sentarse y poder tener una charla amigable le sorprendió que no lo invadieran con preguntas sobre quien era o su propósito en cambio solo conversaron un poco, algo de lo que se dio cuenta rápidamente era que todos parecían bastante animados y se dedicaban a fastidiar a su llamado discípulo robándole comida, lo que era sobre todo, el hombre pequeño con bigote raro y el hombre moreno gigante.

Le pareció bastante entretenido porque de alguna manera le recordaba sus comidas con su banda con Luffy tratando de robarles la comida a todos cuando por fin terminaron de comer el hombre rubio que dedujo era su líder, porque tenía el aura más grande comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno querido invitado ¿Entonces me imagino que ya estás preparado para tu entrenamiento con nuestra maestra de armas?

"si no hay problema, está comenzando a pensar que lo habían olvidado.

-HOHOHOHO nada como eso joven solo disfrutábamos la mañana, entonces vamos afuera del dojo Shigure nos encontrara ahí

En ese momento Akisame quien había tratado las heridas de zoro y estaba algo preocupado de que se aventurara a luchar aun estando herido entro en la conversación.

-Por cierto Zoro-kun ¿Estás seguro de continuar con esto? podemos esperar hasta que sanes por completo

"No será problema, estas heridas no son más que una pequeña molestia

-Está bien, solo recuerda es de sabios cambiar de opinión

Cuando llegaron ahí efectivamente Shigure ya los estaba esperando con cuatro espadas simples Zoro inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no le darían sus espadas tan fácilmente, no era mucho problema si aun después del combate se negaban a dárselas simplemente pelearía con todos hasta ganar y que se las entregaran.

El mismo anciano que durante el desayuno se había presentado con el como Hayato Furinji se había percatado de su incomodidad con las armas por que inmediatamente trato de apaciguarlo.

-Lo siento Zoro-kun es solo que queremos asegurarnos de que no tienes malas intenciones y no dañaras a nuestra querida Shigure.

"No es problema anciano, solo devuélvanmelas después del combate

-Claro

Todos los maestros del Ryozanpaku tomaron asiento frente al Dojo con sus disipulos a la espera de ver un combate entra la Maestra de todas las armas y el misterioso hombre que deducían también era un maestro de armas, cuando Zoro se acercó a Shigure esta le extendió las tres katanas y empezó una pequeña conversación.

-Tu ¿Estas seguro que puedes manejar tres?

"No será problema, solo será un poco incómodo manejar armas que no son mías

-Es solo que no es sabio, tratar de manejar mas armas de lo que uno puede

Esto pareció molestar a Zoro porque habían pasado décadas desde que alguien siquiera se atrevió a cuestionar su capacidad como espadachín, pero no se dejaría llevar por esto en cambio simplemente trato de devolverle el favor y comenzó a decir.

"La pregunta no es si puedo manejar las tres, si no ¿Serás capaz de obligarme a usar tres?

-El exceso de confianza no es bueno

"Bueno ya veremos si es exceso de confianza.

Con esto dicho Shigure que no había tomado bien la subestimación de sus habilidades y zoro tomaron sus respectivas armas y se fueron a extremos contrarios del campo para prepararse Akisame que se estaba acercando para dar comienzo al partido noto la pequeña discusión de ambos y se dio una nota mental a si mismo para ser precavido respecto a su invitado tomando sus precauciones dio inicio al combate.

-¡COMENZAR!

Inmediatamente se dio la señal Shigure fue la primera en dar inicio a la batalla lanzando un ataque vertical sobre la cara de su oponente que Zoro bloque con una espada sin esfuerzo alguno, esto molesto y sorprendió a Shigure como maestra de armas nadie se había atrevido a menospreciarla seguro que algunos maestros la trataron como si la pudieran derrotar en cualquier momento pero aun así todos mostraban cautela y respeto, este hombre no mostraba nada de eso estaba decidida a mostrarle porque le llamaban maestra de todas las armas.

Retrocediendo una vez más, esta vez corrió lo más rápido que pudo creando imágenes residuales de si misma alrededor de zoro que estaba algo sor pendido.

"Parece que te lo estas tomando enserio ahora, entonces permíteme devolverte aunque sea un poco el favor y comenzó a recitar su propia técnica.

"Ittoryu: Sanbyakurokuju libra Ho

De pronto lo que parecía una especie de láser encorvado salió de la espada e impacto directamente frente a él destruyendo el camino por el que Shigure corría, pero no tenía el grado de Maestra ni era llamada prodigo por nada antes de que el golpe la impactara ya había saltado a un lado planeando como contratacar, mientras tanto si querido discípulo parecía preocupado por ella comenzó a gritar

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA DESDE CUANDO LAS ESPADAS LANZAN RAYOS LAZER¡

Antes de que pudiera seguir reclamando el maestro Ma lo calmo

"No te precipites Ken-chan eso es solo su fuerza física

-¡QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUOSA FUERZA TIENE!

Mientras tanto los demás maestros que igualmente estaban sorprendidos comenzaron a pensar todos habían visto técnicas con Ki unas más sorprendentes que otras, pero esto no era una técnica con ki eso había sido mera fuerza física atravesando el aire con el filo de la espada y creando lo que parecía el láser.

Todos ellos tenían la fuerza física para realizar técnicas similares pero requerían del uso de su Ki y gran concentración sin mencionar que por lo que pudo observar Akisame, Las heridas de joven no le deberían permitir esa hazaña tan fácilmente.

Volviendo a la pelea Shigure pensó que su oponente tenía más habilidad de la que había pensado inicialmente por lo que dejaría de contenerse su orgullo como maestra de armas estaba en juego aquí.

Esta vez fue Zoro el que ataco primero iniciando una carrera hasta donde se encontraba la joven prodigio y comenzo a atacarla con múltiples barras con una única espada cosa que Shigure esquivaba y bloqueaba con relativa facilidad y mientras más se acercaba se preparaba para romper la espada que tenía su oponente y obligarlo a sacar las demás cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Shigure ataco con su espada directamente en medio de la de su oponente mientras gritaba su tecnica.

-¡Kousaka Ryuu: Enbi Tsumujikaze!

Esperaba que esto destruyera la primer espada de su contrincante obligándolo a tomarla enserio el Angulo había sido perfecto y con fuerza más que suficiente pero en cuanto impacto el ataque se sorprendio de que este no dio en el blanco si no que Zoro por fin saco una segunda espada y bloqueo su ataque directamente con el filo de la segunda mientras le decía.

"Eres bastante buena me obligaste a sacar otra espada, veamos si me obligas a sacar la tercera.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo

"Pareces bastante confiada !ME AGRADAS!

Estas palabras tomaron con la guardia baja a Shigure que no esperaba un elogio de su oponente más pronto, pero no dejo que la distrajera de su lucha cuando Zoro la empujo atrás con ambas espadas para darle espacio y comenzar con su propia técnica.

"Nitoryu: ¡IAI RASHOUMOM!

El ataque fue feroz y veloz fue solo por poco que Shigure logro esquivar el ataque, le sorprendio cuando vio las dos enormes marcas que el golpe dejo en el suelo, si hubiera resivido el ataque aunque sea por descuido pudo terminar mal para ella.

Los ataques de su oponente están volviendo cada vez más fuertes le había costado un poco de trabajo a Shigure esquivar este ataque estaba comenzando a creer que el nivel de maestría de este hombre no era tan simple como pensó al inicio pero esto solo lo estaba haciendo mas emocionante.

Decidiendo que era momento de acabar con esto y demostrarle a su oponente porque era llamada prodigio de las armas decidió utilizar la técnica definitiva de la escuela Kousaka y comenzó a entrar en armonía con su propia espada y enfocar su Ki seguro que esto era llevarlo más lejos de lo que tenia planeado, pero quería probar si la valentía de este hombre tenía fundamento y empeso a recitar hablar con su oponente.

-Acabemos con eso rápidamente

"Muy bien eres bastante buena yo también me lo tomare enseria

Sacando su tercer espada y colocándola entre sus dientes sorprendió a todos menos a Shigure que ya se lo estaba imaginando y le advirtió.

-Usar una espada entre los dientes es peligroso

"No hay problema, es mi estilo personal el ¡ Santoryu!

-Entonces yo tampoco me contendré escuela Kousaka ¡Sōto Kyōrenzan!

En cuanto termino dos imágenes similares de Shigure aparecieron a su lado con la misma postura que el con sus espadas sus espadas comenzaron a resonar como si estuvieran siendo llamadas por ella entonces Zoro comprendió que es lo que pretendía.

"Es una buena técnica el sincronizarte con tu espada, pero ¿no crees que es algo atrevido tratar de sincronizarte con la de tu oponente?

-La escuela Kousaka es para sincronizarte profundamente con las armas aun con las del rival

"!Interesante¡ entonces Déjame ver quien puede dominar mejor sus espadas

En cuanto Zoro termino de decir esto comenzó a expulsar su propia energía pero a diferencia de la de Shigure que era blanca, la suya era profundamente oscura e inmediatamente sus espadas dejaron de resonar con la energía de Shigure y la figura que había tomado la misma posición que el desapareció.

Esto definitivamente sorprendió a Shigure no esperaba que existiera alguien que pudiera tener mejor domino que ella con las espadas, sintió el choque de como su energía ya no pudo llamar a las espadas de su contrincante y su clon de Ki desapareció incluso su propia espada comenzó a vacilar

Pero no se dejaría intimidar por esto si no podía fusionarse con las armas de su rival se fusionaría con la suya y superaría a su oponente no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

Mientras tanto los maestros comenzaban a entrar en pánico por Shigure su rival no parecía ser un maestro común era algo mas alla podía rivalizar con cualquiera de ellos incluso el Venerable estaban a punto de intervenir pero cuando comenzaron a correr hacia ellos parecía que era demasiado tarde no llegarían a tiempo ni siquiera el Anciano

Mientras ambos luchadores comenzaban a lanzar sus respectivos ataques Shigure le decía unas ultimas palabra a su oponente.

-Eres bastante bueno pero la victoria será mía

"Eres bastante divertida mujer, veamos si es cierto

Ambos oponentes ya habían finalizado de preparar su tecnica y gritaron simultáneamente su ataque final.

-Escuela Kousaka. ¡Sōto Kyōrenzan¡

"!Santoryu Seryuu in¡

Shigure envuelta en su ki dándole un aura blanca se acercó a toda velocidad a Zoro con la intención de cortarlo y dejarlo inconsciente no iba a subestimar más a su oponente utilizaría cada fibra de Ki que tenia para derrotarlo era un oponente que merecía la pena.

Estaba decidida a ganar pero con lo que no contaba es que la técnica de su oponente tenía la misma cantidad de energía que la suya o incluso más lo que parecía un enorme dragón azul chino apareció detrás de él y se acercaba con una velocidad más rápida que la suya.

Cuando ambas técnicas chocaron ambos estaban a extremos opuestos la espada de Shigure comenzó a desmoronarse y no pudo decir ni una palabra más antes de desmoronarse y caer al suelo finalmente Zoro dijo lo último de su técnica mientras guardaba su tecnica.

"Ryuusui

En ese momento los maestros que finalmente habían llegado rodearon todos a Zoro con sus auras de combate a máximo y furiosas Kenichi y Miu se acercaban a toda velocidad para verificar la seguridad de Shigure mientras que Akisame siendo el más furioso parecía apunto de atacar a Zoro comenzó a hablar.

-Esto era un combate de practica no tenían que llegar tan lejos y cortarla de verdad

"Simplemente es demasiado fuerte no pude contenerme, un espadachín siempre está preparado para ser cortado y perder la vida en combate, como guerrero deberías entenderlo

-Esos pensamientos retrogradas, ¡No son de un verdadero artista marcial!

"Akisame-kun calmate por ahora vamos someterlo y curar las heridas de Shigure

-Esta bien Kensei ¡Todos listos!

Todos los maestros estaban emitiendo un aura de combate a lo máximo que podían dar pero Zoro no parecía en lo más mínimo intimidado sin embargo comenzó a hablar.

"Cálmense todos ustedes eso no será necesario, como dije ella es bastante buena, puede que la derrotada pero, no significa que no lograra alcanzarme ya no puedo moverme mas.

-No pongas excusas villano, ¡te llevare a un mundo de dolor!

Antes de que Akisame pudiera continuar con su enfado y lanzarse a Zoro una enorme herida apareció sobre su hombro derecho pasando sobre su cicatriz echa por Mihawk llegando a sus abdominales en ese momento el Venerable apareció frente a todos deteniéndolos en sus lugares mientras les gritaba.

-¡Cálmense todos ustedes! El joven no corto a Shigure ella esta bien

Esto pareció calmar a todos que voltearon a donde se encontraban Kenichi y Miu que atendían a Shigure para confirmar esto mientras que kenichi les respondía mientras derramaba lágrimas de alegría.

\- ¡shishous! Shigure- shishou se encuentra bien

"Es cierto Shigure-san ¡no tiene ni un corte!

Esto alivio y desconcertó a todos los maestros todos habían visto claramente como el gran dragón impacto contra Shigure estaban a punto de interrogar a Zoro pero cuando lo voltearon a ver estaba inconsciente parece que las preguntas tendrían que esperar mientras tanto Akisame reflexionaba.

-Sin duda este joven es talentoso derroto a la prodigio de armas aun estando herido y sin ningún rasguño ¿Cómo pudo lograr tal azaña?

"¿No me digas que no pudiste verlo Akisame-kun?

-¿A que te refieres anciano?

"Antes de que sus golpes chocaran Zoro-kun golpeo con el contra filo de la espada lo que golpeo a Shigure fue únicamente su ki junto a su fuerza física

/¿Cómo es que ninguno mas lo vio anciano?

"bueno Kensei el joven aquí es muy rápido puede que incluso tanto como yo

Esto sorprendió y avergonzó a todos los maestros seguro que la energía de este joven se sentía maliciosa pero se apresuraron a juzgarlo creyendo que había herido a Shigure todos estaban avergonzados en especia Akisame que por un momento perdió su compostura del estilo Sei al ver a alguien cercano que al ser herida sin que pudiera hacer nada necesitaba entrenarse así mismo aún más mientras tanto Apachai y Sakaki se encontraban cerca de Zoro algo preocupados.

-Oye Akisame si lo dejamos a sí morirá desangrado

"Apa. Es cierto el hombre grosero, se está poniendo blanco

/Ho?... lo siento Sakaki-san Apachai-san ayúdenme a llevarlo a mi clínica Kensei necesitare tu ayuda

_Claro que si Akisame-kun vamos a tratarlo.

Tanto las preguntas, como disculpas de todos los miembros del Ryozampaku tendrían que esperar a que su invitado despertara y fuera curado una vez más pese a su oscuro espíritu aún se podía notar la determinación y amabilidad de un gran maestro todos estaban ansiosos por conocerlo aun mas.

Fin

Espero les allá gustado cualquier sugerencia u opinión es bienvenida y trato de tomarlas en cuenta todas.

Gracias por leer


	3. Zoro vs Maestros

NO SOY DUEÑO DE PERSONAJES, FRANQUICIAS, IMÁGENES Y TODO ES POR MERO PASATIEMPO SIN FINES DE LUCRO ESPERO LES GUSTE SUGERENCIAS SON BIENVENIDAS

"diálogos

_Cambio de dialogo

/maestros

PENSAMIENTOS

Había pasado poco más de un día desde la batalla de Zoro contra la prodigio de las armas, era una batalla que había dejado consternado a los maestros en especial a Akisame ya que juzgo demasiado rápido a su invitado debido al especial aprecio que le tiene a Shigure, pero también estaba la manera en que hablaba Zoro era como si estuviera dispuesto a matar si le fuese necesario pero al mismo tiempo era un hombre amable que respetaba la vida, era toda una contradicción

La cuestión que todos los maestros del Ryozampaku estaban pensando que el hombre era fuerte y peligroso, no sabían si sería una buena decisión el devolverle sus armas y dejarlo andar libre por el mundo, probablemente terminaría causando grandes conmociones y eventualmente matando a alguien, también estaba el hecho de que actuaba como si no conociera nada del mundo moderno, ni siquiera reconocía los mapas del mundo.

Con estos pensamientos en mente el Anciano había sugerido, que todos intentaran que se quedara hasta que pudieran cerciorarse de que no haría nada malo, pero el principal problema radicaba en el hecho de que no lucia como un hombre que pudiera seguir indicaciones, tampoco podían retenerlo por la fuerza, ya había derrotado a la prodigio de armas Shigure, su estilo de lucha les había dejado en claro que si trataban de retenerlo por la fuerza, Zoro lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para salir incluso si le costaba a vida.

Tenían que buscar una manera más pacífica para poder hacerlo, pero era un gran problema ya que no conocían nada sobre él, chantajearlo con sus espadas tampoco era una opción, lo más seguro es que sería el mismo resultado lucharía con toda su fuerza para recuperarlas aun que muriera en combate con todos ellos, inicialmente habían planeado el utilizar las mismas tácticas que habían utilizado contra otros miembros del Satsujinken y apelar a su orgullo como artista marcial, pero él Anciano les dejo en claro que eso no funcionaría su invitado más que artista marcial, tenía un orgullo más parecido al de un soldado en guerra mientras se pueda seguir moviendo luchara aunque no tenga oportunidad, todo era verdaderamente complicado.

La solución más factible que se les había ocurrido hasta el momento seria ofrecerle el tratamiento médico necesario para que se recuperara completamente y después irse era el mejor plan que tenían hasta ahora, por que vaya que de verdad lo necesitaba por todas las heridas con las que lo encontraron y las que le pudo haber provocado Shigure, pero todo esto tendría que esperar hasta que él hombre despertara solo les quedaba rezar para que todo fuera bien.

Pov Shigure

Cuando la prodigio de las armas despertó ya había anochecido lo primero que inundo su mente fue el último combate que tuvo con el hombre llamado Zoro, recordaba como había sido engullida por lo que parecía un enorme dragón chino, desde el momento que vio la técnica y semejante poder ya sabía que perdería y no pudo evitar entrar un poco en pánico por lo que se olvidó de retener su propia técnica por lo que termino cortando verdaderamente a su oponente.

Recordando ese hecho ella sabía que también había sido golpeada pero cuando comenzó a examinar su cuerpo no pudo encontrar ni un solo corte, tan solo la marca de la contra parte de las espadas de su oponente.

Esto la estaba comenzando a molestar aún más elle era la llamada Prodigio de todas las armas y aun así termino perdiendo el control contra un hombre ya herido provocándole aún más daño y ni siquiera pudo ganar el combate, en todos los sentidos había sido una derrota total para ella, desde que podía recordar nadie había tenido un mejor dominio de las armas que ella y cuando Akisame la llevo al clan Kousaka si dominio solo termino mejorando más, y ahora un hombre misterioso sin un origen claro la derroto sin dejarle ni una herida real, esto la molestaba en muchos niveles.

Tratando de dejar esos pensamientos de lado al menos por un momento empezó a tomar conciencia de su entorno no se encontraba ni en el Dojo ni en su habitación, por lo que pudo ver se encontraba en la clínica de Akisame y ya había anochecido se disponía a salir de la clínica para volver a su cuarto y tal vez dar un pequeño paseo por el camino, aún tenía la ropa con la que había sido el combate por lo que solo tendría que buscar sus sandalias e irse pero algo la detuvo.

Viendo detenidamente pudo notar que su pequeño amigo Tochumaru estaba dormido en medio de la ventana pero lo que la detuvo no fue eso si no que el pequeño ratón estaba dormido recargado en tres pequeños pedazos de bambú que imitaban a tres pequeñas espadas tal parece que Zoro había causado una gran impresión en él, observándolo comenzó a pensar en donde se supone que se encontraba el hombre tal vez gano el combate pero aun fue lastimado y ya tenía heridas anteriores no había manera de que se hubiera recuperado antes que ella.

Esto hizo que la maestra de las armas volteara para buscar en la cama continua, apartando la cortina que los separaba por fin pudo verlo ahí, dormido y vendado se encontraba el hombre que la derroto, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre él, mientras se acercaba para verlo mejor comenzó a examinar su cuerpo lo primero que noto fue la enorme cicatriz que tenía desde su hombro hasta su torso la persona que se la hizo no podía tener una habilidad normal ese golpe fácilmente pudo haberlo separado en dos, pero aquí estaba él en un pieza y vivo.

Noto que tenía aún más cicatrices por todos lados algunas más pequeñas que otras pero todas igualmente profundas esto la incomodo aún más este efectivamente era el cuerpo de un guerrero pero no era un cuerpo que pudiera seguir luchando estaba completamente destrozado en varios músculos, claro que no era una experta medica como Akisame o Kensei pero sabía su parte justa del cuerpo humano, si este hombre con tal cuerpo podía seguir luchando con tan increíble ferocidad y poder ¿Cómo habrá sido en su mejor momento?, la única escala que se le ocurría para medirlo era el mismo anciano, pero aun así no estaba segura.

Había muchos misterios y cuestiones sobre el hombre que la derroto también estaba ese oscuro poder que emanaba cuando lo encontraron estaba inconsciente y aun así ataco a matar si este hombre resultaba ser parte del Satsujinken la verdad seria problemático dejarlo ir, pero tampoco estaba segura de poder detenerlo ya había roto una vez sus cadenas, tal vez podría hacerlas mejor pero algo le decía que el resultado sería el mismo.

También estaba la cuestión de las espadas, había prometido devolverlas pero ahora no estaba segura, esas espadas cuando las examino no eran nada que su padre hubiera fabricado pero su calidad era igual y tal vez incluso muy a pesar suyo podrían ser superiores y la resonancia que emitían es como si dijeran que no obedecerán a nadie que no pueda matar a su maestro.

Todo esto la dejaba con demasiadas cosas a considerar pero por ahora no podía hacer nada por el momento se retiraría a su habitación a pensar las cosas y mañana temprano se reuniría con los demás maestros, para saber qué es lo que habían pensado con respecto a su invitado, tomando a su pequeño amigo ratón entre sus manos abrió la ventana y salió para finalmente irse mientras esperaba que los demás tuvieran una idea mejor que la suya.

Pov zoro

Cuando Zoro despertó lo primero que pudo notar es que era de día esto le hizo pensar que después del combate perdió la conciencia y lo habían llevado a algún lugar para sanarlo al menos esta vez no lo encadenaron a diferencia de todos los demás él no estaba preocupado por su combate con la mujer espadachín él estaba preocupado por otra cosa.

El combate que tuvo era una clara señal de que no estaba en su máximo potencial, puede que su cuerpo se haya rejuvenecido, pero había algo que le impedía estar al máximo es como si todo el daño que acumulo durante sus años como pirata y como espadachín se acumularan en su cuerpo impidiéndole sacar todo su poder, era una sensación incómodamente familiar, como cuando Kuma le hizo absorber todo el daño de Luffy.

Solo que esta vez no era el daño de una sola pelea, era el daño de toda una vida acumulado en un cuerpo joven para impedirle sacar todo su potencial, unas cadenas que no podría romper, en su lucha contra la mujer espadachín se dio cuenta de ellos, su habilidad puede que sea la misma pero su cuerpo no lo tolera y no estaba seguro si el entrenar lo ayudaría.

También está el hecho de que parece que está en otro mundo cuando le enseñaron los mapas pudo reconocer fácilmente que no eran mapas de su mundo no coincide para nada la geografía del lugar, tal vez algún dios le está poniendo alguna prueba pero ¿Cuál era? No estaba seguro en su anterior vida su objetivo fue ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero ya lo había logrado no estaba seguro de si este sería su objetivo también en este mundo podría ser interesante si su pelea contra la mujer espadachín fue una muestra, pero realmente no sabía si valían la pena los demás guerreros.

Tampoco sabía que hacer podría tratar de explorar el mundo de nuevo, pero no encontraba el caso no estaba Luffy o ninguno de los Mugiwara si era la prueba de algún dios antes de permitirle reunirse con sus amigos seguro que tenía un pésimo sentido del humor.

Pero en fin realmente para Zoro no servía de nada pensar en todo esto levantándose finalmente de la cama pudo notar las vendas y heridas que parecían ser sanadas lo mejor posible tal parece que esos hombre se dieron cuenta de su error y lo curaron tendría que agradecerle apropiadamente, está dispuesto a levantarse y salir pero escuchando como se abría una puerta decidió esperar era nuevamente la discípula rubia que había visto anteriormente notando que Zoro estaba despierto ella comenzó a hablar

"Vaya Zoro-san por fin despiertas nos tenías un poco preocupados

_Si, no es nada realmente solo tenia que descansar, gracias por sanarme

"No, es nada AKisame-sensei es quien te sano, dejare tu desayuno aquí cuando termines podrías reunirte con los maestros en el dojo quiere hablar contigo

_Claro

Despues de este pequeño encuentro Zoro termino rápidamente la comida que le habían mandado quería reunirse con los maestros de la chica lo más rápido que le fuera posible así podría tener una mejor idea de que hacer a continuación.

Cuando salió de la clínica trato de seguir las instrucciones que le había dado previamente la chica no parecían difíciles pero no entendía exactamente por qué termino en unas aguas termales en medio de un bosque, tal vez las direcciones que le dieron era para que se tomara un balo y después pudiera reunirse con ellos sonaba razonable ya que no tenía ni idea de cuándo fue la última vez que tomo un baño.

Comenzando a despojarse de la bata que le habían prestado entro en las aguas sin mucha preocupación no se había tomado la molestia de usar su Haki de observación, con sus sentidos básicos bastarían si pensaba que estaba en peligro era temprano asi que si pensaban que se estaba tardando demasiado podría ir por él.

Estaba comenzando a relajarse cuando comenzó a notar una silueta atravesó del vapor del agua antes de que realmente pudiera enfocarse en quien era la misma silueta le lanzo tres senbons está un poco desprevenido pero no era nada que no pudiera evitar pero decidió mejor detenerlos, cuando estaban por impactar con su rostro simplemente los atrapo con su boca y echo la cabeza para atrás fingiendo que el golpe si impacto quería saber quién se atrevía a atacarlo así que se hizo el muerto al menos por un rato.

Cuando la silueta se comenzó a acercar la reconoció como la mujer espadachín con la que se enfrentó el día anterior, estaba empezando a pensar que no debería de estar aquí probablemente siguió mal las indicaciones pero no importaba, cuando la pudo observar mejor noto que traía ropa de baño muy parecidas a las que llevaban las mujeres en Wano con taparrabos y todo, cuando estuvo en un alcance razonable Zoro dejo de fingir y enderezo la cabeza para finalmente hablar mientras escupía de su boca los senbons

_Es de mala educación tratar de matar a un hombre en un baño

"También es de mala educación espiar a las mujeres en un baño

_!No estaba espiando a qui me trajeron las indicación de la chica rubia¡

"Per…. Ver….ti…. do

_!no es asi maldición!

Zoro no dejaría que su reputación fuera manchada tan fácilmente y estaba a punto de comenzar aumentar nuevamente pero antes que pudiera volver a hablar la chica aparentemente de la nada saco un listón con el que comenzó a lanzarle shuirken, si tuviera su espada no serían problema pero estaba desarmado y en este momento no confiaba en su haki de armadura, asi que hizo lo siguiente mejor de un salto los esquivo y estos se terminaron incrustando sobre la piedra.

_¡Maldición! Al menos escucha lo que tengo que decir

Pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos cuando Shigure siguió lanzando shuriken, Zoro al no comenzar un pelea tan pronto para que se le pudiera malinterpretar nuevamente trato de correr estaba a punto de tomar su bata y retirarse temporalmente pero cuando se acercó a la bata ya estaba clavado sobre el suelo con mas shuriken no importaba ya en este punto simplemente salió corriendo desnudo por el bosque.

Cuando por fin estaba a punto de salir del bosque pudo localizar un gran edificio que reconoció como el dojo si tenía suerte encontraría quien calmara a la mujer detrás de él y tal vez algo de ropa, pero con lo que no contaba es que en cuanto salió del follaje del pequeño bosque se encontraba la chica rubia mirándolo tal como vino al mundo totalmente desnudo.

"!HAAAAAAA…..¡

La chica había comenzado a gritar en este punto estaba en contra de las cuerdas no podría explicar a la mujer que intentaba asesinarlo mientras corría desnudo en frente de la otra chica rubia además de que el grito ocasiono que los demás maestros salieran a ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

La chica espadachín estaba detrás de él ahora completamente vestida en su ropa habitual no esperaba que se vistiera tan rápido estaba comenzando a prepararse mentalmente para una lucha seguro que no era tan bueno como luffy, o Sanji en combate sin armas pero siendo sincero no se quedaba nada atrás si lo iban a atacar todos nuevamente, no se los dejaría nada fácil.

Afortunadamente para Zoro antes de que tuviera que comenzar a pelear nuevamente contra Shigure y los demás él anciano que había conocido anteriormente salió para calmarlos a todos

/Chicos cálmense todos, seguro que hay una buena explicación para todo ¿No es asi zoro-kun?

_!Seguro que la hay!

Kenichi que al llegar a la escena comenzó a mal interpretar todo por como Shuigure estaba persiguiendo a Zoro y como este estaba desnudo frente a Miu comenzó a gritar.

"!Un exhibicionista! Sabía que era un villano, muy bien Apachai-shishou ¡acabalo¡

/Apa? Apachai no lo entiende muy bien, pero si Kenichi dice que es un villano le creeré

Emitiendo su típica aura de combate Apachai estaba dispuesto a comenzar a atacar pero afortunadamente fue retenido por Akisame.

/Calma Apachai-Kun solo es una confucion.

Mientras que Akisame calmaba a Apachai le había lanzado una muda de ropa similar a la suya no era algo que Zoro usaría pero era mejor que estar desnudo ya una vez todos los maestros y disípalos estaban calmados llevaron a Zoro al Dojo para por fin hablar de una cuestión que todos habían pensado desde su ultimo combate y el Anciano fue el primero en hablar.

/Bueno Zoro-kun lamentamos todos los inconvenientes es solo que a nuestros residentes les encanta tener visitas

_¬¬ claro no te preocupes, de alguna manera me recuerdan a unos viejos amigos

/bueno dejando eso de lado hay un par de cosas de las que nos gustaría hablar contigo Zoro-kun, por ejemplo nos gustaría saber ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer a continuación?

_No estoy seguro viejo el lugar de donde vengo aquí no existe supongo que viajare por el mundo

/Bueno en ese caso ¿Por qué no quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes?

_No será necesario viejo, agradezco la hospitalidad pero solo pido que me devuelvan mis armas y me iré.

/Es una lástima una última pregunta, a que bando de artes marciales perteneces al ¿ Satsujinken o katsujiken?

_No tengo idea de que es lo que estás hablando no existe nada como eso existe de dónde vengo

/Mmmmmm parece que solo es una diferencia cultural, entonces lo pondré de otra manera, como un guerrero en un combate si tu oponente te ataca a matar ¿Qué es lo que arias?

_Lo mataria

/Es una respuesta muy precipitada ¿no cres?

_¿Que opinas tu viejo?

/Nosotros defendemos las creencias del Katsujiken de que toda vida es preciosa, como artistas marciales si no podemos salvar a alguien de la muerte es una gran vergüenza ¿Cómo artista marcial no sientes lo mismo?

_No soy alguien que ame asesinar a sangre fría, no matare si mi oponente es insignificante o no es necesario, pero mal entiendes algo anciano, no me defino como un artista marcial, soy un guerrero, cualquiera que se pare en las líneas delanteras de un combate está preparado para morir y como guerrero respeto eso, si están dispuestos a morir por lo que creen yo no soy nadie para cambiar la dirección de sus vidas sean buenas o malas.

Esto estaba impactando a los maestros y discípulos que podían entender un poco del razonamiento de Zoro pero aun asi les horrorizaba, ellos no buscaban imponer sus ideales a nadie más, incluso entre ellos había maestros que encontraban dejar a su oponente destrozado físicamente era peor que la muerte, pero aun así creían en lo sagrado de la vida y ahora este hombre no era una mala persona, pero por lo que dice no dudaría en tomar vidas si le fuese necesaria una persona tan fuerte como él que anduviera libre seguro sería un caos Akisame decidió comenzar a hablar para expresar sus propios pensamientos

/Roronoa-san el arrebatar una vida es pecado que es muy fácil cometer, como artistas marciales o guerreros nuestro deber es velar por el equilibrio de este mundo y la prosperidad de la vida ¿Acaso no puedes entender algo tan sencillo?

_El destino del mundo me tiene sin cuidado, probablemente esto no se escuche mucho por aquí, pero de dónde vengo fui un pirata, luche guerras contra grandes potencias y contra personas que solo podrían ser descritas en leyendas, alguna vez incluso luche junto a mi capitán y amigos contra el mundo, todo por el bien de nuestros sueños, el bien de la mayoría no es el bien de todos, solo si eres fuerte podrás imponer tus ideales al mundo y en el camino no te quedara de otra mas que tomar alguna vida.

/Lamento decirlo Roronoa-san, pero sus ideas me parecen demasiado cavernícolas, no quisiéramos incumplir nuestra palabra de devolverle sus armas, pero creo que entenderá que después de la declaración de que previamente fue un pirata y asesinado a gente no podemos dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

_No se preocupe bigotito lo comprendo, espero comprendan que no me dejare capturar tan fácilmente

Cuando lo llamo bigotito Akisame ya se estaba poniendo furioso y el apodo solo lo enfado más tendrían que tratar de someterlo sus pensamientos anteriores volvieron a su mente este hombre lucharía hasta morir por salir de aquí pero este era el trabajo del Katsujiken detener al mal, no sería fácil pero lo harían después de todo era cinco contra uno seis si el anciano se una por lo que comenzó a dar la señal

/!TODOS NECESITO SU AYUDA PARA SOMETERLO SIN MATARLO¡

"Este mocoso es integrante retar a todo el Ryozampaku estando lastimado seguro que está mal de la cabeza

/No se excedas Sakaki, solo tenemos que detenerlo

"lo sé no seas aguafiestas Akisame

-Apa! Apachai lo detendrá sin matarlo

Parece que todos están emocionados no Shigure-san

Hay que detenerlo Kensei

Con esto todos los cinco maestros rodearon a Zoro con la intención de someterlo y detenerlo sabían que no sería fácil más por las palabras del hombre y sabían que era fuerte ya había derrotado a Shigure y lo más seguro es que no temiera morir, pero lo detendrían sin matarlo

Por su parte Zoro estaba calmado ya esperaba algo como esto el choque de ideales siempre terminaba igual seguro que era más fuerte con su verdaderas espadas, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un incompetente luchando mano a mano a estado en situaciones peores seguro que saldrá de esta y averiguar cuál es su objetivo en este mundo.

El primero en atacar fue Sakaki lanzando puñetazos continuos a la cara de Zoro que este estaba deteniendo con sus brazos y esquivando cuando Sakaki tuvo la intención de atacarlo con una patada el simplemente se hizo a un lado seguro que estos hombres eran fuertes la patada había destruido gran parte del dojo.

Cuando aterrizo de su salto el hombre moreno que identifico como Apachai trato de golpearlo con un codazo en el cuello no era tan débil para caer en eso pudo detenerlo con una mano y tomando un poco de sus peleas con Sanji devolvió al gigante con una patada que Apachai intercepto con su pierna pero aun así lo arrastro varios metros atrás.

/Apa? Es fuerte incluso sin armas

"No te confies Apachai es tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros

/entendido sakaki

Con esto los siguientes en atacar fueron Kensei y Akisame, mientras que el pequeño maestro Ma lo atacaba con puñetazos y patas tratando de acercarse noto que el joven Zoro esquivaba todo sin dejarlo acercarse para darle un golpe de palma era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Fue justo en ese momento que Akisame decidió optar por un enfoque más directo comenzó con pequeños puñetazos que Zoro cancelo lanzando los suyos cuando Akisame estuvo lo bastante cerca por fin pudo tomarlo del brazo viendo su oportunidad utilizo su propia tomando el brazo de su oponente y lanzándolo sobre su espalda con todo el poder que pudo reunir disloco el brazo de Zoro y lo estrello contra el suelo creando una pequeña grieta.

Este era el primer golpe que recibía Zoro en la batalla era un golpe fuerte además de que aún no se recuperaba pero aún estaba lejos de terminar Akisame que pensó que por lo lastimado de su oponente esto sería el fin aún no había soltado el brazo de Zoro, pero considero que siendo un espadachín, no tendría muchas maneras de defenderse estando desarmado.

Esto verdaderamente era una vergüenza para el Ryozampaku utilizar a tantos maestros para someter a alguien herido pero de otra manera alguien podría acabar muerto no podían subestimarlo, mientras pensaba esto no se le había ocurrido que Zoro siendo un espadachín aún se atreviera a usar un brazo dislocado el agarre del brazo de Zoro se hizo más fuerte y antes de que Akisame lo supiera él era el que iba a ser estrellado contra el suelo.

Akisame había estado tantas veces en la misma situación y en otras circunstancias podría haberlo contra restado pero no esperaba que un hombre lastimado que estaba luchando con cinco maestros tuviera tanta fuerza y rapidez, finalmente él fue el que se estrelló contra el piso creando otra grieta.

Esto sorprendió a todos sin lugar a dudas jamás pensaron que Akisame de todas las personas seria lanzado contra el suelo, se estaban comenzando a preguntar cómo es que sería Zoro en su mejor momento sin tener su cuerpo lesionado Sakaki fue el primero en salir de su sorpresa y reanudo el ataque alejando a Zoro de Akisame.

"Eres bastante bueno mocoso

_Igualmente cara partida, todos ustedes son muy bueno en otro momento tal vez me gustaría tomar un poco de sake con ustedes.

"ajajaja eso sería bueno, pero tendrá que esperar hasta que salgas de la cárcel.

_Bueno no pienso ir a la cárcel, tal vez podamos tener esas copas antes ¿Tu nombre?

"JAJAJA interesante veamos si puedes mantenerlo soy Shio Sakaki karateca del centésimo dan esperemos llevarnos bien en el futuro.

_Roronoa Zoro el sentimiento es mutuo

Cuando terminaron su pequeña charla ninguno de los presentes esperaba que Zoro regresara su brazo dislocado con fuerza como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo, siendo Akisame el que le causo eso seguro que también debería ser el único que podría deshacerlo pero Zoro tenía más sorpresas de lo esperado.

Una vez más los cuatros maestros lo rodearon tenían un plan para finalmente dejarlo inconsciente habían guardado esto para el final es por eso que Shigure aún no había participado rodeando al espadachín todos comenzaron a lanzar grandes golpes que dejaban imágenes residuales si Zoro quería salir no podría sin ser herido y cuando saltara para tratar de escapar Shigure lo acabaría.

/!LISTOS! ATAQUEN

Todos los maestros se lanzaron a Zoro y como tenían planeado finalmente salto para esquivarlos y Shigure lo acabaría en cuanto salto Akisame fue el que grito.

/!Ahora Shigure!

Con el arma de su padre desenfundada Shigure no estaba después a fallar nuevamente esta vez ganaría, pero la pelea no había acabado parece que Zoro también había anticipado este desenlace no se vio en lo más mínimo sorprendido, en cambio su brazo derecho se tornó completamente negro y se sintió como si chocara contra una espada, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que dijo

_Lo siento por esto, señorita espadachín pero llegue a mi limite sin armas, tendré que tomar la suya un momento.

Antes de que Shigure pudiera responder Zoro torció su brazo y la pateo lo más fuerte que pudo arrebatándole su espada, Shigure no lo podía creer era la primera vez que alguien había podido arrebatarle su preciada espada ella moriría antes de entregarla pero las sorpresas no acababan ahí.

Zoro aún se encontraba en el centro de cuatro maestros aun que hubiera podido evadir a Shigure no podría evadir a todos completamente en el aire aun que estuviera armado pero esa aura demoniaca que había mostrado en el combate con ella se mostró una vez más y de repente fueron los demás que tuvieron que evadir mientras Zoro gritaba.

_ ¡Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson!

El Golpe de Zoro a pesar de estar en el aire dejo una fina línea en el suelo que disperso a los maestro pero no había acabado ahí, Kenichi y Miu aún se encontraban en el Dojo maravillados de como un solo hombre podía resistir pelear con todos los maestros pero después del ultimo ataque de Zoro se quedaron petrificados no podían hacer nada.

Pero el hombre los volteo a ver directamente, sabían que hiba contra ellos pero simplemente no se podían mover y los maestro debido al último ataque estaban demasiado lejos para ayudarlos.

El Anciano que hasta el momento no había intervenido noto las intenciones de Zoro y se puso al frente de su nieta y discípulo, pero Zoro no se detendría tan fácilmente tensando mas fuerte su brazo izquierdo con el que sostenía la katana robada y apoyándose con la mano derecha lanzo un técnica similar a la que utilizo contra Shigure solo que esta Iba completamente recta en lugar de curva y mas fuerte.

_ Ittoryu sanbyakurokujū Pondo Hō

El ataque comprimido salió para estrellarse contra el anciano el ataque no tenía otra función más que detenerlo sabía que con eso no podía detenerlo pero fue lo suficiente para pasarlo y llegar a su objetivo ya podía verlos él chico que había identificado como Kenichi ya comenzaba a gritar.

"!Hya… un demonio, huyamos de aquí Miu¡

Kenichi había tratado de tomar la mano de Miu y correr pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido Zoro por fin había llegado y rápidamente sometió a Kenichi bajo su pie y tenía a Miu con la espada contra su cuello esto detuvo a todos los maestros él anciano fue el primero en hablar.

/!Detente ellos no tienen nada que ver¡

_Lo se pero por mucho que me gustaría seguir peleando con ustedes estoy agotado y hay un par de cosas que tengo que averiguar pero no soy un ingrato con mis salvadores te devuelvo a la chica

Con esto digo tomo a Miu por la parte de atrás de su ropa y se la lanzo al anciano y ahora apuntaba el arma de Shigure directamente a Kenichi debajo de su pie y Akisame trato de razonar nuevamente con Zoro.

/!Es un vergüenza para un artista marcial tomar rehenes, por favor déjalo ir¡

_Cuantas veces tengo que decirte bigotito que no soy un artista marcial, soy un pirata viene con la descripción del empleo, pero aun yo tengo mi honor dejare ir al chico todo lo que tienen que hacer es darme mis espadas.

/Esta bien solo no le hagas nada Miu ve por sus armas

"¡Si!

Shigure se había escondido nuevamente contra las sombras esta vez esperaba tomarlo por sorpresa y hacerle algo de daño con sus otras armas para que los demás maestros pudieran salvar a Kenichi estaba a punto de atacarlo con Shuriken pero la voz de Zoro la detuvo.

_Mujer si aprecias un poco la vida del crio no aras eso, aunque me des este chico estará muerto para cuando me causes algún daño

Mientras Zoro decía esto estaba expulsando la misma Aura negra de antes y sus ojos a diferencia de los artistas marciales normales que brillaban con tonos blancos y grises brillaban rojos como si de un verdadero demonio se tratara el poder que expulsaba era comparable a cualquiera de los maestros y no había puntos ciegos si cualquiera de ellos intentaban atacarlo, Kenichi moriría, solo les quedaba rezar que tuviera honor y lo dejara ir después de darle sus espadas.

Cuando Miu regreso con las Katanas el anciano le agradeció y tomo las tres Katanas para negociar el intercambio de su disipulo por las armas.

/Aquí están tus espadas, deja a Ken-chan y te las entregaremos.

_Creo que nunca han negociado con piratas de mi categoría, las armas son primero

/¿Cómo sabemos que no lo mataras una vez las tengas?

_No lo saben, solo les queda confiar en mi palabra

Esta situación era verdaderamente terrible Sabían que tal como se encontraba Zoro eran capaces de derrotarlo la fatiga y el estrés se comenzaban a notar, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos llegara a él, Kenichi ya estaría muerto, pero era un riesgo demasiado grande, todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por Zoro

_parece que no están del todo convencidos, está bien les daré otra alternativa ¡Tu¡ el del bigotito muéstrame tu convicción para salvar a tu estudiante

/¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

En el momento que Akisame termino con su pregunta Zoro le lanzo uno de los Shuriken que tomo secretamente de su persecución con Shigure, la verdad es que Zoro no quería ser tan severo con ellos pero quería demostrarles que no siempre en posible salvar a todos y habrá que tomar difíciles decisiones que pueden llevar a la muerte.

_Solo tienes una oportunidad es la vida de tu querido estudiante o la mía Mátame con esos Shuriken y lo salvaras falla el tiro dándome en brazos o piernas y tu estudiante está muerto

/No tenemos por qué llegar a estos extremos, te entregaremos tus armas solo libera primero al chico

_Creo que lo deje en claro, no se puede negociar con piratas de mi categoría.

Esto ponía en aprietos a todo el Ryozampaku aun con todo su poder y sus técnicas eran demasiado débiles para salvar a su querido discípulo tendrían que acceder a sus demandas el anciano creía en la palabra del joven Zoro, esperaba tener razón y le lanzo las tres armas que zoro atrapo con su mano libre con facilidad.

_Muy bien eso está mejor. Toma mujer te devuelvo tu arma, lo siento por quitártela definitivamente es una buena arma

Cuando Zoro lanzo el arma devuelta a Shigure coloco sus espadas de nuevo en su cinturón y las desenfundo y continuo atosigando al filosofo Akisame.

_¿Y bien estos esperando a que me mates?

/Ya te devolvimos tus armas déjalo ir

"Shishou no se preocupe por mi ¡acabelo¡

_Crei haberles dicho que la condición cambiaba tienes que matarme si quiere liberar a tu discípulo

Esto se estaba poniendo más peligroso cada momento todos valoraban la vida pero Akisame más que nadie y ahora que Zoro tenía tres buenas armas podía usar aún más de su poder simplemente no encontraba una manera de salvar a Kenichi sin matar a Zoro, Sakaki que había llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo de cargar ese pecado quiso aliviar la tarea de Akisame y comenzó a hablar.

/Si quiere morir, yo lo are deja que Akisame se retire

_Me parece bien que quiera ayudar a tu amigo pero las cosas no son así, o me mata el hombre del mostacho o el chico muere

-Agradezco el apoyo Sakaki pero parece que yo tendré que cargar con este pecado.

Todos estaban frustrados un hombre herido y desconocido los había puesto aprueba en su creencia del Katsujiken y habían fallado, este era el límite de su arte Marcial era demasiado frustrante, su amigo se terminaría atormentando por su pecado y no había vuelta atrás con esto en mente Akisame tomo un paso adelante.

/¿Listo Roronoa?

_Adelante no lo esquivare

Con estas últimas palabras Akisame lanzo el Shuriken a una gran velocidad y efectivamente pareciera que Zoro no esquivaría pero cuando estuvo a centímetros de la cara del espadachín el Shuriken se desvio y Akisame se desplomo sobre su rodillas inclinándose con la cabeza al suelo

/!NO PUEDO ACERLO¡ Joven te lo suplico deja a mi discípulo te ofrezco mi vida a cambio

"!SHISHOU LEVANTECE POR FAVOR NO SE PREOUCPE POR MI¡

_No desgaste tu garganta joven la vida de un alumno es mil veces más preciada para su maestro que la suya, pero es una desgracia, Como dije ¡NO SE NEGOCIA CON PIRATAS¡

En ese momento Zoro ya con sus tres armas en mano comenzó a crear una de sus técnicas firma todos los maestros incluidos el Anciano corrían a él pero dentro suyo ya sabían que era demasiado tarde.

_ Santoryu…

Todos los maestros se encontraban ya a pocos metros con el Anciano en la delantera resando por un milagro pero todo se volvió borroso en un instante

_ ¡TATSU MAKI!

El hombre comenzó a girar con sus espadas y creo un tornado que mando cortes por todos lados provocando que todos tuvieran que esquivar el anciano siendo el más experimentado salto frente al tornado y con una técnica de aplauso bastante fuerte cánselo el tornado pero no había nada ni Kenichi ni Zoro estaban a la vista, todos estaban perturbados el hombre escapo y probablemente asesino a su discípulo habían fallado en proteger a su preciado estudiante. Todos gritaban desesperadamente rogando que fuera una pesadilla.

/!KENICHI¡

Pero para su alivio y su consternación viendo al cielo pudieron notar que un cuerpo caída desde muy arriba en el cielo y el Anciano al ser quien retomo la compostura primero comenzó a ordenar

/¡Apachai! Listo

-Apa ¡Roger!

Con esto el anciano tomo posición detrás de Apachai y dio una fuerte patada lanzando al Tailandes al cielo para atrapar el cuerpo cuando Apachai lo tomo se dio cuenta de que era Kenichi y aun estaba ¡vivo! Conforme iba bajando decidió que lo mejor era lanzarlo a Kensei para que perdiera velocidad y Kenichi se lastimara lo menos posible

-Apa¡ Kensei atrapalo

"¡Muy bien Apachai¡ estaras bien Ken-chan déjamelo todo a mi

Mientras aterrizaba en el suelo trato de sacar de su ensoñación a Kensei que aun no se había recuperado del Shok gritándole

"!AKISAME¡ KEN-CHAN ESTA VIVO TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLO ¡DESPIERTA¡

Pero Akisame no reaccionaba parece que aún no se había percatado que su discípulo seguía vivo cosa que molesto a Sakaki y se acercó propinándole un puñetazo en la cara y tomándolo por su ropa

¡Maldición despierta nuestro discípulo te necesita!

/Kenichi ¿Esta bien?

!Por fin reacciona ve y sálvalo¡

Esto fue suficiente para Akisame que gradeció por una vez los arrebatos de Sakaki e inmediatamente se fue a tratar a su discípulo afortunadamente su pulso era estable y no tenía ningún corte visible, pero no descansaría hasta asegurarse de que estaba completamente bien

/!vamos a mi clínica necesitamos hacerle exámenes¡

Esto motivo a todos los maestros que respondieron con un unísono

/!SI¡

Mientras que los demás llevaba a Kenichi a la clínica Akisame que también quería ir inmediatamente fue detenido por el Anciano.

/Akisame-Kun ¿Estas bien?

-Si, lo siento anciano me perdi por un momento

/está bien solo recuerda, no fue tu culpa pudo con todos nosotros, era verdaderamente un hombre hábil

Con estas palabras el anciano comenzó a seguir a los demás Akisame se disponía a seguirlos pero Shigure que también se quedó atrás una vez más lo detuvo pero en lugar de hablar simplemente señalo el suelo en que estaba Zoro anteriormente con Kenichi había un pequeño mensaje talado con espadas Akisame se acercó para poder leerlo el mensaje era corto, pero lo hizo cuestionarse demasiadas cosas y seguro que no podría dormir tranquilamente los próximos días Roronoa Zoro verdaderamente un hombre terrible.

_NO SE NEGOCIA CON PIRATAS

Fue su último mensaje para Akisame, no volvería a caer en lo mismo se volvería aún más fuerte y la próxima vez no lo dejaría ir.

Fin

Espero que me puedan dar alguna opinión, ojala les haya gustado

Gracias por leer


End file.
